


Two, Please

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Gen, Ice-cream parlor, Slice of Life AU, Unnamed female character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Same day of the week, same time, same ice-cream. Except one day, it changes.





	Two, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).

Jongup worked at an ice-cream parlor. 

Every week, around 8 o'clock in the evening, the same girl would come in and ask for a chocolate dipped cone. It became so routine, she didn't even have to specify her order anymore. The moment he saw her, he got her order ready as she approached the counter. 

One evening, she arrived nearly an hour later than she usually does. And it was only a few minutes before his shift ends.

“My final customer,” Jongup tells her. 

She froze in her steps. “Final?”

He nodded. “I’ll get your cone ready.”

“Ummm… wait! Can I have two this time?”

“Two?” he found that to be a little odd, but obliged. “Okay. Enjoy your night.”

Jongup handed the girl the two cones before taking off his apron and getting ready to close shop. As he was about to leave, the girl held the second cone out in front of him. “Here.”

He stared blankly for a moment. “Why?”

“You said I was your _ final _ customer. I may not get the chance again.”

He took the cone slowly, slightly confused. “Okay, but I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

She lifted her head up. “You mean you aren’t quitting?”

“No. Why?”

“O-Oh…”

The girl turned beet red, hanging her head in total embarrassment as Jongup bit into the chocolate coating of the vanilla ice-cream.

“But…” he paused. “We should do this again sometime.”


End file.
